


well i'll be damned another slenderverse chatfic

by FEEDYOURBADHABIT



Category: 5zer02, DarkHarvest00, EverymanHYBRID, MLAndersen0, Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom, The Angel's Game, TribeTwelve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FEEDYOURBADHABIT/pseuds/FEEDYOURBADHABIT
Summary: yep.





	1. INFO

EverymanHYBRID   
\-------------------------  
Vinnie: Bathtub_Boy - Dating Evan and Jeff - Bi   
Evan: Knifeman - Dating Vinnie and Jeff - Gay  
Jeff: Sadboy_Clique - Dating Evan and Vinnie - Pan  
Alex: Halfback_Hero - Dating Daniel - Gay  
Daniel: WhoamI - Dating Alex - Gay  
Jessa: Goth_Queen - Dating Steph - Lesbian  
Steph: HotMama - Dating Jessa - Lesbian

 

 

TribeTwelve  
\-----------------  
Noah: Angry_God - Single Pan -  
Kevin: foureyes - Dating Milo - Gay  
Milo: GothboyDick - Dating Kevin - Gay

 

 

Marble Hornets  
\---------------------  
Jay: Bluejay - Dating Tim and Alex - Gay  
Tim: Cigarette_Smoke - Dating Jay and Brian - Gay  
Brian: Hoodieboy - Dating Tim - Bi  
Alex: TheDirector - Dating Jay - Pan  
Jessica: Beauty_Queen - Dating Amy - Lesbian  
Amy: fairylove - Dating Jessica - Bi  
Seth: TheCameraMan - Aroace - 

 

DarkHarvest00   
\---------------------  
Chris: Camera_Boy - Dating Alex - Gay  
Alex: Cultpuncher - Dating Chris - Gay  
Greg: Metalhead_Bf - Dating Jessie - Gay  
Jessie: Metalhead_Twink - Dating Greg - Gay  
Heather: FutchGoddess - Single Lesbian - 

 

 

The Angel’s Game   
\-------------------------  
Josh: WhiteTrash - No one loves - Straight   
Austin: DeadMemories - Dating Stephen - Gay   
Alana: Killpop - Single Lesbian -   
Stephen: Zomboy - Dating Austin - Gay

 

 

5zer02  
\-----------  
Xakk: RiffGod - Dating Tyler - Gay  
Tyler: BassGod - Dating Xakk - Gay  
Gavin: AnimeMan - No one loves - Straight

 

 

MLAnderson0   
\------------------  
Michael/Patrick: TwoMinds - Single Gay -  
Shaun: PenAndPaper - Single Bi -  
Eric: TheRoommate - No one loves -  
Stormy: StripedStorm - Single Lesbian -


	2. The EMH crew creates a chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emh crew's chat is created.

_ Bathtub_Boy has added Knifeman, Sadboy_Clique, HalfbackHero, WhoamI, Goth_Queen, and HotMama to the chat.  _

 

**Knifeman** : what the fuck is this 

 

**Bathtub_Boy:** Groupchat 

 

**HotMama:** aw sweet 

 

**Knifeman:** no shit, vin. why does it exist tho 

 

**Bathtub_Boy:** So we don’t have to send mass texts

 

**Knifeman:** fair, fair 

 

**Sadboy_Clique:** Fuckin finally 

 

**Goth_Queen:** well fuck me I was waiting for one of you to do this

 

**Knifeman:** Goth_Queen? really jessa?

 

**Goth_Queen:** Fuck of Evan 

 

**Goth_Queen:** off* 

 

**Sadboy_Clique:** Congrats, Jessa! First spelling mistake! 

 

**Goth_Queen:** Suck a dick, Jeff

 

**Sadboy_Clique:** Already sucked Vinnie’s, thanks

 

**Goth_Queen:** Aw, tmi 

 

**WhoamI:** Jessa you mass texted the whole crew last time you ate out Steph 

 

**HotMama:** She did WHAT?!

 

**Goth_Queen:** …

 

**Goth_Queen:** I plead the fifth

 

**Knifeman:** no pussy for jessa tonight

 

**HotMama:** more like she’s getting punished tonight

 

**Bathtub_Boy:** ooo

 

**Sadboy_Clique:** oooo!

 

**Knifeman:** ooh shit!

 

**HalfbackHero:** Aw ew

 

**WhoamI:** heheheheh

 

**Goth_Queen:** ...Daniel Everyman next time I see you you’re dead

 

**WhoamI:** fuck

 

**WhoamI:** Vinnie save me

 

**Bathtub_Boy:** Sorry lil bro

 

**WhoamI:** :,0

 

**Sadboy_Clique:** R E J E C T E D

 

**WhoamI:** >:,(

 

**HalfbackHero:** Jeff don’t ever let me die to Jessa

 

**Sadboy_Clique:** You won’t be dying on my watch, Alex

 

**Bathtub_Boy:** Awww

 

**Knifeman:** aw cute

 

**HotMama:** Jessa?

 

**Goth_Queen:** Yes, Steph?

 

**HotMama:** Upstairs.  _ Now  _

 

**Goth_Queen:** Goodbye, boys.

 

**Goth_Queen:** Play Queen at my funeral

  
**Knifeman:** Yes ma’am * salute *


	3. The Marble Hornet's Chat Is Created

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MH crew makes a chat.

_Bluejay has added_ _Cigarette_Smoke, TheDirector, Hoodieboy, fairylove, Beauty_Queen, and TheCameraMan to the chat._

 

**Bluejay:** Hey guys!

 

**fairylove:** Oh yay! Groupchat!

 

**TheDirector:** This is what you said was more important than sex?!

 

**Beauty_Queen:** aw tmi alex tm fucking i

 

**Bluejay:** >///< Alex!

 

**Cigarette_Smoke:** fuckin christ, kralie

 

**Hoodieboy:** well, Tim and I stopped our makeout sesh for this so we're even

 

**Cigarette_Smoke:** brian, when i come back inside im beating your ass

 

**Hoodieboy:** :,0 why tho!

 

**Cigarette_Smoke:** run.

 

**TheCameraMan:** that's fuckin, the most terrifying shit to hear from Tim

 

**TheDirector:** No shit

 

**Bluejay:** Hi Seth!

 

**TheCameraGuy:** hey Jay, Kralie

 

**fairylove:** Hi Seth!

 

**Beauty_Queen:** so who's gonna pay for B's funeral

 

**Hoodieboy:** I'm not de

 

**Bluejay:** Oh my god

 

**Beauty_Queen:** Tim fucking killed him

 

**Cigarette_Smoke:** :)

 

**TheDirector:** What the fuck Tim

 

**Bluejay:** Oh my GOD

 

**TheCameraGuy:** Well, Brian's fucking dead

 

**Beauty_Queen:** I call dibs on the hoodie collection

 

**fairylove:** Jessica!

 

**Beauty_Queen:** what?!

 

**Bluejay:**...Is Brian actually dead

 

**Cigarette_Smoke:** nah i wouldnt kill my boyfriend. i just stole his phone and am currently hiding in the bathroom

 

**Cigarette_Smoke:** oh shit i think he heard me

 

**Hoodieboy:** I'm alive, Tim just stole my phone

 

**fairylove:** Bless

 

**TheDirector:** Good, I'd hate to lose such a good actor

 

**Bluejay:** Do you guys wanna go to the movies? Tickets are 5$

 

**Cigarette_Smoke:** sure

 

**Hoodieboy:** I'm down

 

**TheDirector:** Why not

 

**Beauty_Queen:** fuck yeah I'm down

 

**fairylove:** Sounds fun! Six way date!

 

**TheCameraGuy:** If yall dont mind me comin, I'd love to

 

**Bluejay:** Of course you can come!

 

**Bluejay:** Meet @ the theater at six!

 

**Cigarette_Smoke:** aight

 

**Hoodieboy:** alright!

 

**TheDirector:** Okay

 

**Beauty_Queen:** got it!

 

**fairylove:** Okay!

 

**TheCameraMan:** You got it, man!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill post smth for all the relationships and stuff later uwu


	4. The DarkHarvest00 Chat Is Created

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DarkHarvest00 crew makes a groupchat

_Camera_Boy has added Cultpuncher, Metalhead_Bf, Metalhead_Twink, and FutchGoddess to the chat._

 

**Camera_Boy:** There.

 

**FutchGoddess:** :)

 

**Cultpuncher:** Heather I was trying to get it and you do this :,(

 

**FutchGoddess:** suffer, alex

 

**Camera_Boy:** Where's Greg and Jessie?

 

**Cultpuncher:** Guess, Chris

 

**Cultpuncher:** Fucking guess

 

**FutchGoddess:** Alex you cannot fucking judge them for fucking.

 

**Cultpuncher:** Fair

 

**Camera_Boy:** Alex, come help me set up, I've got two hours till start

 

**Cultpuncher:** Alright, I'll be upstairs in a minute

 

**FutchGoddess:** Chris is the only one out of all of us that makes an honest living.

 

**Metalhead_Bf:** hey selling weed is honest work

 

**Metalhead_Twink:** greg you're in a band. you get paid to be in said band. 

 

**Metalhead_Bf:** shit youre right

 

**Metalhead_Bf:** :)

 

**Metalhead_Twink:** you're a dumbass, i love you

 

**Metalhead_Bf:** love you too, asshole

 

**FutchGoddess:** Were you two fuckin

 

**Metalhead_Bf:** why do you wanna know?

 

**FutchGoddess:** Got a bet

 

**Metalhead_Twink:** yeah we were

 

**FutchGoddess:** HA CHRIS YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS

 

**Camera_Boy:** FUCK

 

**Cultpuncher:** Who was on top?

 

**Metalhead_Twink:** greg

 

**Cultpuncher:** I win, Heather.

 

**FutchGoddess:** FUCK

 

**Camera_Boy:** HA

 

**FutchGoddess:** Shut the fuck up and go be a porn star 

 

**Camera_Boy:** I am a camboy there is a  _difference_

 

**FutchGoddess:** Yeah yeah whatever

 

**Camera_Boy:** Alex, get your ass back upstairs it's nearly time.

 

**Cultpuncher:** Alright alright

 

**Metalhead_Twink:** have fun on your debut, alex

 

**Metalhead_Bf:** dont forget, movie night is tmmrw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my au and i like to project so Chris is a camboy, Greg sells weed, Greg and Jessie are in a band together, and Heather is an amaetur model.


	5. A/N

i dont have a set upload schedule but ill update sometime this week   
i gotta type up the chapters from their physical copies soooo it takes a while  
i swear ill update soon tho!   
ciao


End file.
